


Doces ou Travessuras?

by ThekaTsukishiro



Series: Slice of life [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Baile, Fantasia, Halloween, Homossexualidade, LGBT, M/M, Yaoi, festa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Noite de Halloween! Um baile, muitas coisas podem acontecer, desde sustos até mesmo o bom e velho jogo da sedução!





	Doces ou Travessuras?

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspirada na data de 31 de outubro, Halloween. Tendo como fundo toda a magia que envolve a data, mesclada aos mascotes criados pela Sanrio Pomvik e Pochayu!
> 
> Todos os direitos das imagens ao seus fanartistas!
> 
> Beta: Chesire Cat, minha amiga que estimo, e que ama cosplays como eu! Obrigado por sempre me acudir quando mais necessito. beijos
> 
> Música: Iko Iko - The Dixie Cups - todos os direitos reservados

Ao acordar naquele dia, custou em conseguir abrir os olhos. Lá fora, o vento frio parecia ulular em suas investidas contra tudo e todos que insistiam em sair de casa naquele instante. A cama estava tão quentinha e a companhia… ah! Essa era muito agradável.

Movendo-se o mínimo possível, o moreno fincou os cotovelos no colchão, ensaiando para finalmente deixar seu leito. Foi quando um montinho junto ao seu corpo deslizou as patinhas traseiras para mais próximo da lateral de seu corpo, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Levantando lentamente as cobertas, sorriu enternecido ao avistar seu pequeno mascote PoYuu, ou PochaYuu, como ele fora batizado ao ser encontrado e adotado pelo dentista. Sorrindo, o oriental saiu devagar da cama, para deixar que o cãozinho dormisse mais um pouco.

Quando finalmente voltou ao quarto, já encontrou PochaYuu se espreguiçando fora das cobertas. O balançar agitado da cauda de pontinha negra, deixando bem claro que o pequeno estava feliz em ver seu dono.

\- Ah! Que pena, PoYuu! - gracejou Katsuki ao acarinhar entre as orelhinhas do cão. - Eu achei que teria de lhe acordar! - riu divertido ao ver a mascote querer se enfiar embaixo das cobertas novamente. - Não, não, mocinho! Sem voltar para a cama e dormir mais! - alçou o cão no colo e, mesmo com esse esperneando e ganindo para tentar ganhar o direito de mais um tempo em seu aconchego, continuou até a cozinha. 

Talvez para os vizinhos, o choro sentido iria parecer que o pobre animalzinho estava em apuros, ou sendo maltratado, mas era apenas a manha de um bichinho que havia aprendido a ganhar as coisas de seu humano ao chorar. Realmente, para Yuuri, o pequeno parecia uma criancinha! E para o nipônico ele era!

Colocando PochaYuu no chão, trocou a água de seu bebedouro, em outro pratinho colocou ração, e enquanto ouvia os “crocks-crocks” de seu filhote comendo esfomeado, começou a preparar seu rápido e nutritivo desjejum.

Enquanto comia, mirou seu celular, o led piscante lhe informando que havia recebido uma mensagem. Destravando a tela, sorriu ao ver a imagem de PonVik dormindo enrodilhado no que parecia ser o centro da cama do noivo.

Leu e releu a mensagem antes de bater uma foto de PoYuu e enviar juntamente com os dizeres:

_“Se aí certo alguém não quer sair da cama, aqui a fome fez um dorminhoco despertar!” :D_

**De: Viktor <3**

_“Hmmm… talvez eu deva fazer isso também! Rsrsrs Oferecer comida parece ser a chave para o sucesso!”_

_“Tudo certo para hoje mais a noite?”_

Yuuri gelou ao ler a mensagem. Não que ele não gostasse da companhia dos amigos que o casal tinha: o fato era que detestava estar em lugares fechados, onde saberia que a música e a agitação, característicos de uma festa ou danceteria, o fariam sentir-se deslocado. Ou pior… que Viktor e ele terminassem tão chapados, que seria necessário irem embora de táxi, por nenhum dos dois ter condições para dirigir. E, além de todas essas preocupações, ele não tinha se decidido por nenhuma fantasia. O jeito seria apelar para a ajuda de seu melhor amigo, Phichit, e que ainda houvesse fantasias boas para poder escolher.

**De: Yuuri**

_“Sim, tudo certíssimo, Viktor! Nos vemos as nove! Traga as coisas do PomVik!”_

E tão logo enviou a mensagem, buscou pelo contato do tailandês e melhor amigo. Phichit seria sua salvação ou ele estaria perdido, além de fadado a usar a fantasia de Chapeuzinho Vermelho mais uma vez!

**oOoOoOo**

\- Eu te avisei para não deixar para a última hora, Yuuri! - Phichit murmurou ao lado do provador. Estavam dentro da última loja que estavam a visitar. Era a última opção na cidade e não tinham mais muito tempo ou escolhas. Quanto mais demoravam, mais as fantasias iam ficando escassas.

\- Eu sei, mas você não me ajuda muito repetindo isso a todo o momento! - replicou o dentista ao revirar os olhos e não aprovar a fantasia de presidiário. Além de não gostar da cor, era dois números maiores que o que ele usava.

\- Desculpa, mas você sabe o que eu penso! - Phichit abriu um pouco a cortina para espiar o amigo. Com um sorriso traquinas, não perdeu a oportunidade em brincar. - Yuu, acho que vou tirar uma foto sua assim e enviar para todas as suas redes sociais! - gracejou apenas para molestar mais o amigo.

\- Phichit!!! - Yuuri mirou-o com os olhos arregalados, esperando encontrá-lo com o celular apontado para si, pronto para bater uma foto nada agradável. Mas ao perceber que o mesmo apenas havia brincado consigo, suspirou aliviado.

\- Não, calma… se acalme! - pediu o fotógrafo profissional ao esticar ambas as mãos a frente do corpo, mostrando que não havia com que se preocupar. Mirando o provador do lado, que havia acabado de vagar, o tailandês avistou algo que poderia definitivamente salvar a vida do amigo. - Aguenta aí, Yuu! - pediu sem lhe dar chance de protestar, e antes que uma das vendedoras, que já se encaminhava para o local, pegasse a peça, tomou-as nas mãos e aguardou um pouco. - Essa fantasia, está disponível? - perguntou ao desejar fervorosamente que sim.

A moça observou o modelo, a etiqueta, e com um sorriso acolhedor, balançou a cabeça positivamente, para contentamento do fotógrafo.

\- Obrigado! - agradeceu. Ao retornar para perto do provador, onde um Yuuri muito cabisbaixo começava a se imaginar novamente usando o vestido da Chapeuzinho, fantasia essa a qual fora presente de Viktor no ano anterior. Abriu levemente a cortina, e só um cego não notaria o desânimo que se abatia sobre o moreno. - Hei… hei… hei… - chamou-lhe a atenção. - Desmanche essa carinha triste, meu amigo! Você ainda tem uma opção! - e sem mais nada dizer, lhe esticou o amontoado de pelos negros em sua direção, e para coroar tudo, o arco com as orelhas pontudas. - Não me agradeça ainda! - pediu com falsa modéstia. - Primeiro experimente e eu tenho certeza que irá ficar perfeito! – e, sem aguardar resposta, fechou a cortina mais uma vez, e se perdeu ao começar a ler as mensagens de seu namorado sisudo e bioquímico.

Algum tempo depois, que para Phichit pareceram poucos minutos, ouviu a voz do amigo o chamando. Ao abrir a cortina, segurou a respiração. E seu olhar cruzou com o de Yuuri pelo espelho.

\- Yuuri, ficou perfeito! - deixou um sorriso tomar-lhe os lábios.

\- Ah! Não sei não! - discordou ao observar melhor seu torço levemente a mostra pelos rasgos da camisa. Ajeitando melhor a parte de pelos negros que escapavam pelos rasgos estratégicos de seus ombros, voltou-se para o moreno.

\- É, talvez seja complicado para Viktor, ver você assim tão exposto… - começou, para logo em seguida disparar. - Pare com isso, Yuuri! É uma festa, e esta fantasia de lobisomem ficou tão bem em você! - mirou-o com maior intensidade. - E a sua cauda… que cauda, meu amigo! - gracejou ao mirar o bumbum perfeito do outro.

\- Phichit!!! - rosnou Yuuri sentindo seu rosto arder em chamas.

\- Deixa de ser bobo! - o repreendeu. - É isso ou ter de usar saia! - lembrou com sarcasmo. 

Arregalando os olhos, e fazendo um leve bico, Yuuri mirou-se novamente no espelho. As palavras, ou melhor, o lembrete de que teria de usar saia e aguentar as piadinhas de Chris, o fizeram engolir em seco. Tudo o que menos o dentista queria era passar por tal situação novamente. Suspirando resignado, mirou-se mais uma vez no espelho. Até que estava gostando das orelhas e da cauda, onde suas nádegas redondinhas e firmes ganhavam mais destaque devido à indumentária.

Ao tornar a encarar o amigo, não disse nada, e fechando a cortina do provador, quando de lá saiu, foi direto para o caixa, levando a tiracolo a preciosa fantasia.

Phichit seguiu-o com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. Estava muito curioso para saber o que Nikiforov iria fazer ao ver o noivo em traje tão diferente do esperado.

**oOoOoOo**

Terminando de se arrumar, faltava apenas colocar a cauda volumosa, as orelhas sobre a cabeça e os caninos postiços que havia ganhado do amigo. Mirando o relógio na cabeceira da cama, sorriu um tanto: ainda teria tempo de sobra até Viktor chegar. Sentando na cama, acariciou o pelo macio e fofinho de PochaYuu. O pequenino girou sobre o próprio eixo, oferecendo a barriguinha rosada ao ficar de patinhas para o ar. Ao ver a mascote começando a fechar os olhinhos, resolveu dizer quem estava chegando para passar a noite com ele. Mas antes que conseguisse falar alguma coisa, ouviu a porta de entrada sendo aberta e, em seguida, patinhas tocando o assoalho, chamando a atenção do pequeno Pocha.

Mirando o dono com interesse redobrado, a mascote rechonchudinha arregalou os olhos, movendo rapidamente as orelhinhas ao captar os passos agitados se aproximando. Sentando desajeitadamente, foi o tempo de PomVik pular na barra da coberta e tentar escalar por ali e alcançar a cama.

Sorrindo divertido, Yuuri ajudou o mesmo e este, com dois pulinhos, se jogou em cima do cão branco e preto. Os pequenos rolaram trocando muitos pom’s e po’s até pararem próximos de Yuuri.

Depois de alguns minutos, finalmente o platinado apareceu no batente da porta fazendo seu noivo segurar a respiração ao mirá-lo com interesse.

Viktor estava usando uma capa longa e negra forrada na parte de dentro com um tom vermelho e, para Yuuri, a fantasia de Conde Drácula havia ficado perfeita para o designer gráfico.

Se aproximando do moreno, o russo observou melhor os trajes de seu homem e deixou que um sorriso sacana surgisse em seus lábios.

\- Ora, ora, vejam só! - começou ao finalmente parar ao lado dele, baixar um tanto o corpo e o beijar. - O que temos aqui? - perguntou ao tocar os pelos negros entrepostos a camisa toda rasgada. - Predadores naturais, hã? - fez alusão a vampiros e lobos serem inimigos declarados.

\- Boa noite, Vitya! - sorriu Yuuri sem lhe responder. Riu divertido ao ver surgir nos lábios do noivo um bico que poderia ganhar de chaleira.

\- Yuu-ri! - remediou o platinado ao observar melhor sobre a cama a tiara com orelhinhas negras e a cauda de mesma cor, tomando ciência que realmente seriam um casal bem inusitado. - Um lobisomem é? - perguntou mais para confirmar suas desconfianças e até mesmo responder pelo noivo que ainda ria divertido. - Hummm… terei de tomar cuidado, para que nenhum desavisado venha querendo roubar meu lobinho! - e o abraçou possessivamente.

\- Viktor… Vitya! - Yuuri o empurrou um pouco. Deixa de criar coisas onde não existem! - fez uma pausa para se mirarem nos olhos. - Não importam os olhares, eles não vão passar disso! - para o moreno, ele não conseguia entender o que havia causado o ciúme no platinado, mas o nipônico não iria deixar essa oportunidade escapar pelos vãos dos dedos. - Se não quer que ninguém me olhe, podemos ficar aqui mesmo e brincarmos de “Doces ou Travessuras” aqui no quarto! – e, para pontuar o que estava a dizer, mordiscou o lábio inferior tentando o convencer.

Nikiforov mirou o noivo tentado, mas abrindo um sorriso matreiro, endireitou o corpo puxando o Katsuki para que este ficasse entre seus braços.

\- É tentador, meu lobinho, mas esse vampiro gostaria muito de sair com seu noivo um pouco, e bem, quem sabe depois, quando voltarmos poderemos trocar umas mordidas, o que me diz? - gracejou e, ao terminar de falar, deixou que as presas postiças aparecessem melhor, fazendo com que as mascotes, que até aquele momento prestavam atenção em seus donos, se agitarem, ganindo alto.

\- Vitya… não faz assim! - Yuuri pediu ao ver o desespero de PochaYuu, sendo seguro por PomVik. - Você assustou os dois! - o dentista tentou se desvencilhar do mais alto, mas apenas o que conseguiu foi ficar mais preso entre os braços do outro.

\- Meninos, meninos… - Viktor chamou a atenção dos pequenos e, ao tê-los o encarando, prosseguiu. - É brincadeira, isso são fantasias! - e sorriu deixando em evidência mais uma vez os caninos pontudos, ao perceber PochaYuu se escondendo atrás do cãozinho amarelo, balançou a cabeça. Puxando uma das presas, descolou-a dos dentes, mostrando ao pequeno. - Veja, Po… é de mentira! – e, ao ver o bicolor cheirar o objeto e depois se sentar ao lado do amiguinho, se aproximou acarinhando a ambos. - Agora, os dois para a caminha, pois os papais de vocês vão sair um pouquinho!

Ao ver os dois um tanto amuados, o moreno se adiantou.

\- Prometo trazer algumas guloseimas para vocês! - e riu divertido ao ver PomVik e PochaYuu pularem felizes.

\- Depois eu que os mimo demais, não? - Viktor murmurou ao seguir o noivo ao banheiro, para poder colar novamente sua presa.

\- Quieto, Nikiforov! - riu-se Yuuri, ao passar-lhe a cola para dentaduras.

Ao voltarem para o quarto, Yuuri pegou sua cauda, as orelhas, ajeitando mais uma vez os cabelos, deixando-os espetados para, por fim, encarapitar as orelhinhas no topo da cabeça.

\- Está pronto? - Viktor perguntou ao mirá-lo dos pés à cabeça. Imaginando cenas nada castas, desejou ardentemente aceitar o que o noivo havia lhe proposto mais cedo. Aquela cauda quando no lugar… - _“Que os monstros tenham misericórdia de mim!”_ \- pensou ao desviar o olhar.

\- Sim! - respondeu ao guardar os documentos, dinheiro e cartão no bolso traseiro de sua calça. A aliança dourada na mão direita brilhando ao movimentar a mão. 

Tomado por um encanto, o platinado segurou a mão do noivo, puxando-a gentilmente até os lábios e depositou sobre o objeto dourado um beijo casto, sustentando o olhar abobalhado que a ele era destinado.

\- Não quer deixar suas coisas comigo,_ snezhinka_ (floco de neve)? - perguntou o russo. - Os bolsos de minha calça são mais fundos. - explicou, e tão logo recebeu as coisas de seu homem, colocou-as em segurança onde havia dito.

\- Comportem-se, Po e Pom! - pediu Yuuri, ao deixar a luz noturna ligada, e sair do quarto sendo acompanhado pelo russo.

**oOoOoOo**

Sabe quando você saí de casa e sente que talvez fosse melhor ter por lá ficado? Bem, pois é, era essa a sensação que Yuuri tinha. Estava incomodado, mas sabia que aquilo tudo era coisa de sua cabeça. Viktor estaria consigo, e o que mais poderia acontecer?

Tentando relaxar, sorriu de canto ao sentir a mão do designer gráfico deslizar por um de seus rasgos na calça de sarja, e ali ficar apertando, o apalpando. Deslizando suavemente sua mão esquerda pelo mesmo local, Yuuri içou a mão do companheiro, o alertando com um leve olhar para que este ficasse com ambas as mãos sobre o volante.

Não se dando por vencido, Viktor aproveitando-se do sinal vermelho, sapecou um beijo nos lábios de Yuuri.

\- Hmm… snezhinka, talvez tenhamos de tomar cuidado com nossos caninos postiços. - alertou Viktor com um sorriso matreiro.

\- Ah! Meu amor, uma pena, então você ficará sem beijos! - Yuuri tentou ficar sério, mas sorriu ao ver a carinha de cão sem dono que seu homem estava fazendo.

\- Yuu… Yuu-ri, não seja mau! - murmurou Viktor fazendo manha.

\- Acho que você tem passado muito tempo brincando com nossos mascotes! - riu, e assim que o carro parou em uma vaga, saiu apressado para evitar que o noivo fizesse ou tomasse alguma atitude que ele não conseguisse ver-se livre.

Com a cauda ainda na mão, Yuuri buscou o noivo com os olhos. Tinha se dado conta que, sozinho, não poderia colocar a indumentária direito, e se tinha algo que ele não gostava, eram coisas feitas de qualquer jeito. Sim, era perfeccionista! Sendo assim, deixou seu lado autossuficiente para lá, e estendendo o objeto para o noivo, esperou este pegar o tecido felpudo para lhe dar as costas.

\- Prende para mim, sim? - pediu o japonês ao mirá-lo por sobre o ombro.

\- Com todo prazer, meu bem! - respondeu Viktor. Aproximando-se mais do lobisomem, finalmente prendeu a cauda, não sem tomar o devido cuidado para não espetar aquele traseiro que almejava no final da noite poder fazer muito mais do que apenas apalpar, como aproveitou para fazer naquele exato momento.

\- Vik-tor! - o dentista teve um leve sobressalto. - Assim não! - murmurou entredentes. Forçou um leve bico ao escutar o outro rindo, mas não conseguiu ficar sem rir juntamente com ele. Estar com o platinado era sempre viver uma constante sem limites e era exatamente aquilo que havia encantado o moreno no início quando se conheceram.

Passando um braço pela cintura do Katsuki, Nikiforov começou a guiá-lo para o baile. 

Como todos os anos, o salão do clube local estava ricamente enfeitado. A decoração nunca ficava a desejar e o tema principal escolhido pela diretoria, fora baseado na lenda de Ichabod Crane, personagem principal de “A lenda do Cavaleiro sem Cabeça”.

Sendo assim, bem na entrada como se estivesse ciceroneando os convidados, um homem - que deveria ser contratado - trajando as vestes de celebre personagem, recepcionava a todos, dando as boas-vindas.

Observando melhor o local, Yuuri pode notar que, talvez, se não fosse o melhor enfeite, estava se equiparando com o usado no ano anterior. Velas, abóboras e imagens que lembravam o conto se espalhavam por todo o salão. No palco, a banda já animava o ambiente. No centro da grande pista de dança, suspenso, o Cavaleiro sem Cabeça e seu corcel negro pareciam estar a galopar, sobrevoando as pessoas que já arriscavam alguns passos contagiados pelo balanço das músicas.

De mãos dadas, o casal seguiu lentamente, cumprimentando os conhecidos, mas não parando muito tempo. Sabiam que, no mezanino, ao lado esquerdo do palco, como de costume, encontrariam os amigos, que como sempre já teriam juntado umas três mesas para comportar a todos.

Os primeiros que avistaram foram Otabek e Yurio. O primo loiro de Nikiforov e seu namorado pareciam ter combinado: enquanto um usava até mesmo um aro dourado sobre a cabeça e um lindo par de asas alvas, o outro possuía asas negras, óculos de sol redondo, e estava na cara para quem quisesse ver… Haviam se inspirado no seriado “Good Omens”, levando para o baile a personificação do anjo Aziraphale e do demônio Crowley! 

Para Yuuri, aqueles dois [estavam] usando as fantasias trocadas. Sim, pois para ele Crowley teria de ser Yurio. Fora estranho, mas achou melhor não comentar. Talvez eles até preferissem assim, quem sabe até mesmo para chocar um tanto!

\- Boa noite! - saudou Viktor ao mirar o primo com interesse. Assim como Yuuri, ele também não conseguia ver o primo trajando aquela fantasia, e não conseguindo se conter, gracejou: - Creio que com sua personalidade, Yura, Crowley ficaria melhor para você, anjinho! - e riu ao ser brindado com o gesto nada casto e olhar assassino do primo, ao usar os dedos medianos em sua direção.

Com um leve sorriso nos lábios, o que era raro, Otabek respondeu ao cumprimento do casal, e logo em seguida puxou o ‘anjo’ esquentado para dançarem.

\- Venha, ‘angel’! - usou a mesma forma que o personagem o qual estava dando vida, se referia ao companheiro. - Vamos dançar um pouco! - e sem esperar respostas, puxou o mais baixo pela mão, o guinchando pelas escadas e se misturando em meio as pessoas na pista.

Dando de ombros, Viktor puxou o noivo para perto do outro casal de amigos, os saudando enquanto sentavam. Um garçom se aproximava para que pudessem fazer seus pedidos.

\- Sabe, meu caro - começou Christophe ajeitando as pequenas asas negras de sua fantasia de Incubus -, eu não esperava ver Yuuri com uma fantasia tão sexy! - e deu uma piscadela na direção do moreno, ao se apoiar mais no corpo do marido. 

\- Acho que devo agradecer a quem conseguiu essa façanha, não? - Nikiforov mirou o noivo ao falar, o abraçando ao mesmo tempo que o puxava para si.

\- Vitya… - Yuuri sentia o rosto ferver. Ao mirar o marido do suíço, não resistiu em lhe perguntar. - Masumi, será que devemos separa-los? - insinuou com relação ao loiro e o noivo.

Mas antes que o diabo, sim o diabo, pois o mesmo assim estava vestido, pudesse responder, fora atalhado pelo marido.

\- Nem nos sonhos mais loucos, _mon amour_!- Chris gracejou, e logo em seguida sapecou um beijo nos lábios do marido.

Dando de ombros, Katsuki deixou-se ser abraçado por Viktor, que o puxou para que seus corpos se encaixassem. Quando as bebidas do casal chegaram, junto Phichit e Lee se materializaram na mesa. O tailandês estava fantasiado de bruxo, bem ao estilo dos bruxos do livro que o mesmo havia amado quando mais novo, e ele parecia ter saído das páginas de tal célebre livro, com direito aos óculos de aros redondos, cicatriz na testa e a varinha. Bem Harry Potter mesmo! 

Já Seung-Gil Lee, parecia seguir na mesma linha de monstros, e estava usando algo simples, mas marcante. Ao tirar a máscara branca com os olhos e sorriso enorme, mirou aos demais com seu jeito sério de sempre.

\- Olá, vocês! - a voz divertida de Phichit lhes chamou a atenção. - Yuuri, eu sabia que o lobisomem ficaria perfeito para você! - sorriu matreiro. - Me deve uma! - gracejou ao arquear a sobrancelha.

\- Phic!!! - murmurou o japonês levemente envergonhado. Detestava chamar a atenção e ser o centro desta.

\- Ah! Phichit, pelo visto devo lhe agradecer! - Viktor mirou o fotógrafo com curiosidade. - Obrigado por ter ajudado meu Yuuri! 

\- Sempre que possível, não é Yuuri? - o tailandês respondeu ao sentar ao lado de seu namorado.

\- Phic, o mesmo de sempre? - perguntou Lee ao mostrar a carta de drinks e bebidas. O sul-coreano deixou o gancho ao lado de sua máscara à mesa. Baixando o capuz da veste negra, mirou ao namorado com interesse, como se estivesse em outro lugar. Bem, o moreno fantasiado de serial killer do filme “Pânico”, já estava acostumado com tudo o que ele fazia, e bem, nada mais o espantava, ainda mais quando se dizia em ajudar o seu melhor amigo.

**oOoOoOo**

Phichit, Chris e até mesmo Yurio, já tinham conseguido fazer o japonês ir para a pista de dança sem a companhia do platinado. E ele não poderia reclamar, pois aquela noite estava grato a todos. A semana estressante e os problemas foram todos sendo esquecidos e uma leveza parecia tomar conta de seu ser. Sabia que devia agradecer muito ao noivo por tê-lo conhecido, e o feito sair de seu casulo, mas também, principalmente a Phichit, por deixar seus projetos para sair loucamente junto a ele para acharem algo que lhe agradasse e que também ficasse bem, além de confortável. Bem, mas aquele não era o momento para ficar pensativo e o japonês sabia que o melhor seria aproveitar ao baile.

Sentando a mesa, viu quando o platinado voltava para junto de si acompanhado de Christophe e Masumi. Esperou para ver se o russo iria sentar ao seu lado, mas este não o fez. Sentiu o corpo todo arrepiar com apenas o roçar dos lábios sobre a pele de seu pescoço e, volvendo os olhos, sustentou aquelas íris azuis. Sabia estar com as bochechas rosadas e não havia remédio, pois não importava todo o tempo juntos, ele nunca perderia essa peculiaridade. Também tinha ciência que Viktor faria qualquer coisa para vê-lo feliz ou mesmo o arrastar para a vida. E deixá-lo envergonhado fazia parte do pacote total!

\- Yuu-ri!!! - murmurou ao deixar os lábios roçarem a cada letra pronunciada pela pele cheirosa do pescoço do lobisomem. Sorriu ante ao estremecimento de seu noivo. - Ouça, _snezhinka_… - fazendo uma pausa apenas para chamar-lhe mais a atenção. - Ouça… estão tocando nossa música! - e sorriu ante o olhar de estranheza a si direcionado.

\- Nossa… nossa música? - Yuuri perguntou ao aguçar melhor a audição e se perder na introdução musical. Mirando Viktor sem ainda saber qual música era, arqueou a sobrancelha. - Iko!?

\- Vamos, _snezhinka_! - pediu o platinado ao fazer beicinho. - Quero dançar com você! - e sapecou-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha. - Ela pode não ser nossa música… agora - murmurou ao aproximar os lábios da orelha do dentista -, mas pode vir a se tornar nossa. - Olhos brilhantes miraram a expressão abobalhada, enamorada se assim se pode dizer. E era claro como água que Nikiforov esperava ansiosamente pela resposta do Katsuki. Quando ele pensava que seria enrolado pelo moreno e que possivelmente este lhe negaria o que pedira, a última dança da noite, mirou-o com curiosidade e um leve sorriso.

Sustentando-lhe o olhar esperançoso, Yuuri mordiscou o lábio antes de, por fim, se colocar de pé e estender-lhe a mão em um convite, o qual verbalizou ao mesmo tempo.

\- Vamos… - e esperou até que o russo sobrepusesse sua mão sobre a dele, deixando que este lhe ajudasse a levantar. E, em um piscar de olhos, estavam na pista de dança, roçando os corpos ao som de “Iko Iko”, com sua batida ao estilo da gravação das “Dixie Cups”.

A cadência das batidas, a voz retumbante da cantora que havia substituído ao cantor anterior, embalando os casais que dançavam sensualmente.

Se soltando, Yuuri acompanhava seu homem que com um giro, ficou atrás dele cingindo-lhe a cintura. O moreno abraçou os braços que o prendiam, deixando seu corpo ser puxado para mais perto, roçando assim em cadência suas nádegas no baixo ventre do vampiro.

Apoiando o rosto no ombro do noivo, Viktor começou a cantarolar junto com a cantora a música que lembrava muito o culto ao voodoo. 

**“Talk-in ‘bout hey now! (Hey now!)**

**Hey now! (Hey now!)**

**Iko Iko an-dé**

**Jock-a-mo fee-no a na-né**

**Jock-a-mo fee-no a na-né”**

Os corpos roçando em um bailado excitante, sensual. E por mais que o moreno quisesse sair do agarre, não conseguia, pois o seu conde Drácula estava a exercer um forte poder de sedução, e Yuuri tinha de dar mão à palmatória: Nikiforov era bem convincente.

**“See that guy all dressed in green”**

\- Vendo esse lobisomem vestido de verde! - cantarolou Viktor mudando deliberadamente a letra da música, chamando a atenção do dentista.

**“Iko Iko an-dé**

**He is not a man**

**He’s a loving machine”**

\- Ele não é um lobisomem, ele é uma máquina do amor… - continuou mudando a letra a seu bel prazer, tentando, buscando e flertando descaradamente com o homem preso fortemente entre seus braços. Regozijou-se ao ver o noivo rubro de vergonha. Aproveitando-se do momento, Viktor mordiscou o pescoço do noivo, antes de soltá-lo, segurando a mão dele e o fazendo voltear em um rápido giro.

\- Vitya… - ronronou Yuuri ao se aproximar do platinado roçar os lábios em seu ouvido. Estava decidido, quando o mais alto começava a agir daquele jeito, ou ele se dava por vencido, ou se dava… não havia muito que fazer, e o dentista, por mais que se sentisse um tanto constrangido, se deixava levar. No fundo gostava e também sabia jogar o mesmo jogo que o platinado havia começado.

\- Hmm… Yuu-chan, vamos para casa? - convidou ao deslizar a língua pelo próprio lábio inferior. Desejando ardentemente não apenas lamber os próprios lábios.

\- Tem certeza? - questionou ao arquear as sobrancelhas. E ao vê-lo apenas confirmar com um leve movimento de cabeça, continuou. - Então, se vamos mesmo, seria bom irmos despedir de… - Yuuri não pode terminar de falar, pois com um leve puxão, foi guinchado literalmente pelo designer gráfico. - Vik-tor! Não podemos ser mal educados! - tentou mais uma vez o dentista. Que mesmo com os protestos, não conseguia fazer o noivo parar.

Com um sorriso arteiro, Viktor mirou o noivo, assim que conseguiu localizar o carro no estacionamento, e prensou-o de encontro a lataria, selando seus lábios em um beijo exigente. As mãos deslizando, apalpando os locais tão bem conhecidos, dando e recebendo prazer.

\- Hmm… Vitya… - ronronou Yuuri antes de mordiscar o queixo do platinado. - Casa…

-_ Da_ (sim)! - e deslizando a língua pelo lábio alheio continuou. - Isso me dá idéias… - mirou-o com desejo. - Doces ou Travessuras? - gracejou ao deslizar os lábios pela orelha de Yuuri.

\- Hmm… Travessuras… quarto…

\- Cama! - completou Nikiforov, e sem esperar, ajudou o lobisomem a entrar no carro, e entrando logo em seguida, seguiu para o apartamento do noivo.

\- Vitya, não estou levando nada para Pom e Pocha! - fez um muxoxo ao mirá-lo de soslaio. Detestava prometer as coisas para os mascotes e não cumprir.

Com um riso de canto, puxou do bolso interno de sua fantasia um saquinho de doces o colocando nas mãos dele.

\- Doces! - Yuuri sorriu feliz, e sem pensar, aproximou-se do mais alto para sapecar-lhe um beijo em sua bochecha. 

\- Vou querer travessuras! - e ao mesmo tempo em que falava apertou-lhe a coxa roliça.

Balançando a cabeça, o dentista sorriu de lado. Não sabia se deveria dizer que mal podia esperar pelas doces e seduzentes travessuras a que seria submetido aquela noite!

**Iko IKo**

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**

> Curiosidades:  
Iko Iko é uma música de 1953, mas que acabou por fazer maior sucesso na versão cantada pelas The Dixie Cups de 1965. Existem outras tantas gravações, mas para mim, a versão de 65 na voz dessas três mulheres é a melhor. Se quiserem ouvir posso passar o link depois. A primeira vez que eu a ouvi, foi quando estava fazendo uma pesquisa sobre as músicas de Beetlejuice (Oiii Harry Belafonte e Banana Boat!). Depois de um tempo, assistindo o filme a Chave Mestra, novamente me deparei com essa preciosidade, e hoje depois de tantos anos, resolvi me inspirar nessa canção para essa fanfic. Todos os direitos reservados.
> 
> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> Coelha cantarolando: My flag boy and your flag boy  
Were sittin' by the fire  
My flag boy told your flag boy  
I'm gonna set your flag on fire!
> 
> Kardia: o que é isso, Coelha? *colocando a mão na testa da loira* Tá querendo fazer Voodoo é?
> 
> Aiii Kardia, nem cantar eu posso mais? Vai ver se eu estou lá na esquina!
> 
> Kardia: Não vejo por que tenho de ir ver se estás na esquina… *arqueando as sobrancelhas * afinal estás bem aqui! Seria perda de tempo! *mirando a fic nova terminada* E por falar em perda de tempo… e essa fic desses frescos de gelo?
> 
> Nem vem, bichinho de rabo torto! Escrevo com quem eu quiser… e o kit fic…
> 
> Kardia: E lá vem você com esse história velha pra boi dormir!
> 
> Ah! Ora vejam só vocês! Kardia, seu mal é falta de Dégel! *sorriso de lado* Eu passei pelo monsieur de Glace e ele parecia tão sozinho… *ao ver o escorpiano começar a se impacientar, sorriu* Se eu fosse você iria ficar com ele, sabe como é, né? Ele pode te trocar, visto que você só sabem me aporrinhar.
> 
> Kardia: Gelooo!!!
> 
> Adoro fazer isso com ele! ^^  
Olá a todos que aqui chegaram, sei que devo atualização em fics, mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar na música das Dixie Cups, e em algo para a data em questão nessa fic retratada. Espero que gostem e que façam essa pula pula feliz deixando um comentário. Obrigado a todos
> 
> beijos


End file.
